Bakura's torture
by ekittey
Summary: Bakura beats poor little ryou . But what is bakura hiding ? And what happens when something happens to bakura and he breaks ? Read to find out ! Warning - closets thing I've written to a lemon just a warning ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Ryou rolled to lay on his side wincing in the pain the movement caused . He lifted his shirt to see the bruises starting to form above his ribs. Bakura had beaten him again. The small hikari was use to the daily beatings he got from his darker half if he came home late.

Ryou came home late almost everyday since bullies chased him and beat him in the alleyways on the way home. Bakura always got angry that Ryou never stood up for himself and beat him more for it.

/ stop whining ! You don't defend your self from me or those punks ! Your weak and always will be if you don't grow a spine ! / bakura yelled through their mind link. Ryou tried blocking him out not wanting to deal with his darker self. He wasn't mad at bakura he knew what bakura said was true but he wasn't the fighting kind he didn't like using violence.

Ryou heard foot steps coming up the apartment stairs and his door slam open. He turned over to see his yami's eyes glaring at him coldly.

Bakura walked over to ryou and had his fist connect with ryou's jaw. Ryou yelped out in pain and tried running out the door. Bakura pulled him back by his hair and ryou fell onto the floor.

" why don't you fight back ?! Your pathetic your a weakling ! " bakura yelled aloud. He slugged ryou a few more times in the chest before giving up on getting a response from his hikari.

" pathetic " he muttered before leaving ryou alone in his room.

Ryou finally got up off the floor wincing at the pain as he threw himself into the bed. He knew he'd have a few more bruises by morning. Yet he knew he couldnt stay mad at his darker half. No matter how many times his yami punched him and kick him he always forgave bakura. Because ... well because ryou loved him. Ryou finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Bakura walked in to see ryou sleeping. He glared at his smaller mirror image. / "you'll never survive in this world being so merciful. Why do you keep taking it ? "/

Bakura glared at ryou for another moment before leaving to his room. He walked the halls of the house him and ryou shared. He finally reached his room and laid in his bed. He starred at the ceiling and tried to clear his mind. He was on edge now but he didn't want to admit why. Even if it was alone to himself. He sat up and cursed at himself for feeling so weak. He finally closed his eyes and slept.

Neither ryou or bakura heard a sound. Bakura didn't noticed anything till he felt a strange breeze. He opened his eyes to find it pitch black though he was sure he fell asleep with the lamp on. Figuring the bulb most Likly went out he tried to Turn on his room light. His arm wouldn't move father than an inch.

Reality finally settled in. He was chained to his bed and he now knew that it wasn't dark he was just blind folded. Bakura started to thrash and shake.

" what the hell ? " he yelled. He kept trying to break his binds to no avail. Then he heard a small low chuckle that sounded amused.

" it's no use boy. Just give up and give in " the voice said. Bakura had never heard that voice before it was defiantly male though. Bakura started to get angrier at the thought of giving in. Still in the back of his mind he knew he was afraid.

" what the hell do you want ?!" bakura yelled. The voice just chucked and ran his finger over bakuras now what he realized was nude body. Bakura gave a shudder and realized what the man would do. Bakura realized he need to get out if this even if it cost him his pride.

/ Ryou wake up ! Please ryou wake up !/ bakura pleaded through their link hoping ryou would wake up and come to his aid. Sadly ryou didnt respond and was probably to deep asleep to notice bakuras pleas for help.

" let me go ! Once I get out of this your dead !" bakura yelled In his fit of rage. It quickly dawned on him that he was helpless. His captor realized this to as he brought his lips down to meet bakura. Bakura held his lips tightly together refusing to let his captor gain access into his mouth.

His captor rubbed his hand on bakuras manhood making bakura gasped letting the captor gain access into his mouth

Bakura bit down onto the intruding toungue drawing blood. His captor back handed him and gave bakuras pride a hard cruel jerk. Bakura felt himself become aroused despite himself. He cursed himself and started to thrashed again only to feel a warmth encase his now hard member.

He felt a warm tongue swirl around his members head. Then bakura felt his captors mouth Bob up an down on his member sucking him hard and fast.

The man at last stop his ministrations and pulled away. Bakura sighed with relief but then gave a shudder when he felt a cold liquid being poured over his manhood. The liquid started getting warm and tingly. Then he felt a weight on him and he starting panicking realizing what would come next if he didn't get out of this.

Bakuras throat clenched when he realized exactly how helpless he was. He was tied to the bed and was gonna be forced to pleasure this man. He may have been a rouge and king of thieves but he never had once givin up his innocence. He wanted to give it to the one person he actually cared for but he feared that the person may never care for him the same way.

Bakuras eyes stang and he felt his body began to shake. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks as sobs started to build in his chest. He began to beg in earnest.

" please don't do this. Please take anything do anything but this. " bakura begged sobs started to wrack his entire body.

His captor took no mercy as he lifted himself up and impaled himself on bakuras member. Bakura start to thrash wildly cursing and screaming all while sobbing. Moans of the captor filled the room as he struck his own prostate dead on several times in a row. The captor started to slow down a bit before reaching orgasm. He pulled off of bakura and positioned himself at bakuras entrance giving bakura a moment to realize what was going to happen.

" NO! please don't please ! " bakura yelled " I already belong to someone please don-" bakura was cut off as his captor thrusted into him not giving him time to adjust. Bakura felt like he was being ripped in half. The pain was so great he couldn't even scream. Then he felt his captor start thrusting harder and he knew it was almost over but that just made bakura want to cry harder.

The captor finally blew his load into bakura with a loud grunt as he released. Bakura felt disgusted with this as his captor took some of his seed in his fingers and rubbed some on bakuras lips.

" no please I wanted t-to save my self f-for r-ryou " bakura whispered to himself. He sensed that his captor had left him there and now he layed tied up blind folded nude covered in cum and blood. He cried himself into a dream filled with nightmares.

In the morning ryou awoke late in the day suprised that bakura hadn't woken him up to make breakfast. He felt sore from the day before but got out of bed. He check in the living room but bakura wasn't there and wasn't in the kitchen either.

At last ryou decided to check in bakuras room though he knew it could cause him to get another beating. Ryou decided to knock on the door but didn't hear a sound. Against his best judgement he slowly opened the door.

Ryou could only gasped at what he saw. In the bed layed bakura shaking in his sleep. Bakura was naked tied and blindfolded. He had a mixtures of blood and cum running down his legs. Ryou ran over the bed and undid bakura bindings and uncovered bakuras eyes.

When the light finally hit bakuras eyes and he opened them ryou saw that bakura eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying. Bakura look at ryou for what seem like an eternity before he started sobbing again. Bakura curled up in a ball sobs wracking his body once more.

Ryou stood there shocked to see bakura so vulnerable. Ryou ran to the bathroom to grab a moist rag to help bakura clean up. Ryou tried to clean the broken bakura but bakura kept moving away from ryou. Finally when bakura stopped crying ryou finally spoke.

" bakura what ... Are...? " ryou tried to ask bakura a question but he failed. Bakura looked up at ryou through his red eyes and he finally spoke.

" I'm s-sorry " bakura choked out before starting to cry again. He refuse to meet ryous gaze and and when he did ryou did what he thought was best. He sat on the bed with him and pulled bakura into a hug. Ryou tried to comfort him but he continued to cry.

" what are you so sorry about ?" I asked him. He finally stop crying and looked ryou in the eyes before explaining himself.

" for everything... I-I'm sorry for beating you I was afraid I didn't know what else to do " bakura said " I'm also sorry for not -" he cut himself off and looked at ryou tears brimming his eyes again.

" what ? " ryou asked him " I'm sorry that I couldnt save myself for you. I wanted you to be my first " ryou looked at this broken version of bakura who was trying to save his virginity for him.

Ryou leaned down and pressed his lips to bakuras very gently. Bakura stopper crying now in shock but returned ryou kiss slowly starting to melt into it. Ryou cheeks flushed red as he felt both his and bakuras hearts quicken. They finally pulled away for some air.

" bakura ? " ryou asked. Bakura looked up afraid of what would happen next even though ryou had initiated the kiss bakura was still afraid of what could happen next.

" y- yes ?" bakura responded. His voice shaking with his fear.

" bakura I love you " ryou said and gave bakura another kiss as to add to his confession. Bakura pulled away after a few moments.

" I love you to that's why I wanted to save myself. It's also ... It's also why I beat you I was afraid that if you didn't learn how to defend yourself someone else would hurt you. How can you love me after all I've done to you. " bakura said at last. Ryou just smiled at him.

" I could never be angry at you and no matter what you do to me. And maybe you can't give me your innocence but you ... You can always take mine " ryou said a smile playing on his lips. Bakura nodded and pulled ryou into another heated kiss.

" ryou please never leave me " bakura begged.

" I never could "


	2. Chapter 2

AN- hey guys ! I'm suprised that quite a few people are interested in this story. And even though it's been awhile since I got the comment I find one of the comments by YGOfangirl4ever was right that this story was rushed. I sorta did just write this one night when I was half awake reading to much yaoi and got this as an idea.

Anyways back to the point. This was one of the first fics I did work on and now that I look back at it I think I can really elaborate more on this.

So I will be rewriting this putting more effort into it. I'll post it up on my main account which is, Lightismydark .

So look for that coming up it might take a bit though considering I'm working on 2 other stories for my OC (And more coming) but I promise I will get to this one in less than a month hopfully. Maybe.

Anyways thanks to everyone that actually liked this story I'm suprised really though since this was just a random idea that popped into my head at 1 in the morning that I wrote on my iPod.

Well still thanks again and if you have ANY good ideas for when I rewrite it please do tell me !

Welp that's enough of me ima start writing it ASAP. At the latest by the end of this month !

See ya ! Wish me luck !


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo ! Okay I put up the first chapter of this story revised on my new account Lightismydark so if ya wanna read it go there !


End file.
